


【瑜昉】金牌中介

by akang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akang/pseuds/akang





	【瑜昉】金牌中介

整个月快忙完了黄景瑜才休了个周日假，约了哥们儿出门吃饭放松。结果毫不意外的，也并没有多放松。从坐下开始吃饭，每隔一阵就听见微信消息提醒。吃得差不多时，又开始接电话。跟他一块儿来的哥们儿像是已经习惯了，自顾自招手叫了两杯啤酒。  
而挂完电话的一瞬，同乡好友就看到黄景瑜迅速从“好的，没问题，到时找您”的温柔贴心嘴脸转成“卧槽妈的是不是想逼死我”的变脸过程。哥们儿先是感慨了句：“你接电话的这普通话现在可真是一点儿也听不出东北大碴子味儿了啊。”接着又摇头吐槽，“你说你现在都业务第一了，还拼成这样图啥啊？累得狗似的，赶明儿体检查出一堆毛病还不够你治的。”  
黄景瑜一脸心如死灰，完全看不出上半个月荣登公司“月度之星”拍照时的精神帅气。他端起易拉罐灌了一口冰啤酒，含含糊糊地说：“有毛用，另个组紧紧追着呢……我们老板刚还在说我休一天，那谁又多跑了三家客户。”  
“知道知道，尹昉嘛。你哪次出来不要念叨他几遍的……要不下次你们团建，你把我当家属带去得了。反正你忙成这样，年底也不可能有对象了。我真是太好奇了，你这张脸吧，出卖色相能签回一堆客户我也不是不能理解。你那个对手，难道也跟你一样这么条顺盘靓的？”  
黄景瑜一腿踹了出去：“滚吧你！谁要带个肥头大耳的东北老爷们儿做家属？！另外老子才不是出卖色相好吗！都是靠口才，口才你懂吗！”然后又蔫儿头耷脑地说，“不过尹昉搞不好真是出卖色相，他客户一大半都是什么阿姨大婶。而且他跑客户回来还时不时拎着别人送他的土产特产。”一想起又很意难平，挺直的眉毛都皱到了一起，“你说送礼给客户就算了吧，还能拿东西回来。这到底什么人啊……”

不出黄景瑜所料，第二天公司例会上，果然BOSS又开始念叨AB两组的业绩。而暂时领先的B组王牌房产中介人尹昉的脸上，则挂着旁人看来很谦虚，黄景瑜看来很欠揍的微笑。  
这个笑容使他散会时从尹昉身边走回办公室时，忍不住用只有两个人能听到的声音吐槽了一句：“得意毛线。”  
尹昉脚步微微一顿，但也没回应什么。默默走回自己办公室了。  
不计较的原因不仅仅是尹昉觉得同事抬头不见低头见没必要翻脸，而是他这人脾气就是真好。他不是一毕业就干这行的，大家都知道他二十四五岁转行，做了几年中介就做到了最好。不但成了业内出名的金牌中介，甚至偶尔公司有给新人的培训，还会让他去讲讲课。他样子长得讨人喜欢，不少关系好的同事，还会半开玩笑地喊他一句“尹老师”。他也确实比公司不少同辈的同事岁数更大一点，比黄景瑜也大了六岁。所以尹昉也总有一种……犯不着跟弟弟计较的感觉。更何况，这个弟弟，长得还挺帅的。  
不过尹昉不想计较没什么用。没过两天，黄景瑜还是跟他撕了起来。  
这事儿其实完全不赖尹昉，他之前带过培训的一个新人在别的片区做事。间接接触了一个大客户，要租几层楼开健身房，但要找的房子是尹昉他们这片，新人自然想起了和气的尹老师，就把他电话给了大客户。尹昉接下来之后，也迅速给人找到了合适的房源，甚至都约好隔天签约了。没想到黄景瑜杀到他办公室，就差没拽着他领带给他一拳……  
“这客户我谈了一星期了，你他妈的背后找关系抢过去是怎么回事？平时装得老好人似的，敢情你的业务都是靠这样见不得人的手段拿下来的？！”看得出黄景瑜也是真气得上头了，连珠炮似的骂了一串，憋得脸红到了脖子根。跟着他进来的A组同事，一边拦着怕他真的动手，一边劝道：“有什么事慢慢说，同公司的同事别急眼，别急眼。”  
尹昉看了看外面探头探脑看热闹的同事，走过去对劝架的同事笑了笑，说没事，我跟他单独谈谈就好。把对方送走后才关上门，然后指了指旁边的沙发，对着黄景瑜慢条斯理地说：“你先坐下，要问什么都直接问，我这个人，没什么见不得人的。”  
“就荆涂路那边健身房的客户，我给他找的是96号，价格他当时说再考虑一下。结果今天我打电话问他，他就说已经找好，明天就要签约了。我再一问，他说是有熟人给他介绍了你……你说这怎么回事？”  
尹昉问了问价格，对比了一下和自己手头房源的位置和价格，其实差得也不多，但自己这边更靠近新的住宅小区。估计客户也是考虑到之后经营上的优势，才决定要签这边。  
他也没什么可隐瞒，一五一十跟黄景瑜说了这个熟人根本不是他自己找的什么人脉，只是公司别的区同事，甚至也不是他主动去找，而是被推荐出去的。  
黄景瑜这会儿冲动劲儿下来了，看着尹昉冷静的样子知道他确实也没必要跟自己撒谎。就是这么急冲冲撒了通火，丢了单子也就算了还大大地丢了面子。  
看到黄景瑜信了自己，尹昉又说道：“你在工作时间吵吵嚷嚷，影响同事工作情绪，很容易给老板留下坏印象的，希望以后别再这么冲动了。都这么大人了，有什么事不能平心静气讲道理？”黄景瑜一听他教育就想顶嘴，但刚才错怪了对方，又不好意思再多说，只好闷闷地应了一声。  
尹昉看到一米八几的大个儿塞在沙发里蔫头耷脑的样子，鬼使神差地撩了一句：“我还算你前辈，你今儿就这么莫名骂了我一通，待会下班得请我喝杯酒这事儿才能过去啊。”

看着对面才喝第二杯酒明显有点亢奋的尹昉，黄景瑜满头问号——一般中介老油条约人去喝酒，不都是千杯不醉体质吗？两杯就倒就不能自己在家喝点菠萝啤吗？？  
但想归想，尹昉举着杯子对他“走一个！”“我们干！”的时候，他还是每次都赔着笑跟着喝的。不过当黄景瑜真把自己剩的半杯精酿干了，尹昉又嘿嘿笑得露出兔牙，说：“不行了，我干不了……”黄景瑜没见过他这个样子，倒也挺新奇的，故意起哄说：“快干了，你自己说要干的。”尹昉头摇得像拨浪鼓：“再喝我就得睡外面马路上了。”又想起什么似的，“今天是你来给我赔礼道歉来的！你得听我的！”  
剩的半杯酒终究是没喝完，买完单的黄景瑜盯着脸颊泛红的尹昉看了一会，想知道这人到底是处于醉的状态，还是微醺亢奋的状态，琢磨了半天也看不出，最后还是直接问道：“你怎么样？能自己回吗？”  
昏暗的酒吧门口，尹昉微微抬头看着黄景瑜，不知道是不是因为喝了酒，眼睛比平时更亮，被远处的车灯一照，显得水光淋漓。直男了二十多年的黄景瑜，突然觉得好像有点不太好。但还没来得及多想，面前那双吸引住他目光的眼睛一转，捏住了他的手腕，说：“好像还是有点儿晕。麻烦你送我一程吧。”

坐在出租车上，黄景瑜还是有点懵逼。旁边半眯着眼靠着他坐的这个人，理论上是他工作上最大的对手，他心目中的宿仇。所以到底是怎么发展成现在这个莫名有点暧昧的情况的？这是什么狗血欢喜冤家频道吗？？应该不是自己的问题吧？！  
可是又仔细想了想，他好像也，并不是真的讨厌尹昉的吧？  
转头看了看，挺直的鼻梁，天生像在索吻似的嘴唇，还有现在闭着、刚才给他心动感觉的双眼……黄景瑜突然想起自己刚来公司上班时，第一次见尹昉，因为对方比实际年龄小得多的脸孔，还曾经误会他是实习生。但尹昉也只是像今天一样，笑着给他递了个台阶……  
回忆起来，好像变成什么竞争对手都是他单方面的较劲。或许，他们也不完全就是对立的竞争对手？就像长跑的时候，前面有个人带着，会莫名地生出勇气和毅力。你追我赶的，总是会比一个人跑步跑得更快更远。  
没有意识到已经飞快地转变了对尹昉的态度，车子就到了目的地。黄景瑜付完钱看到刚下车的尹昉一个踉跄，差点自己绊倒自己，只好一个箭步跨过去，扶住对方问他住在几栋哪室。  
尹昉喝酒之后，比平时更爱笑了，也显得年纪更小。这会儿又咧着嘴，露出兔牙对黄景瑜傻笑着说道：“要上去喝茶吗？”  
如果这是个妹子，黄景瑜妥妥地get到了潜台词。而现在眼下，虽然面前是个汉子，黄景瑜却还是觉得他get到了潜台词……

尹昉的房子是租的，但布置得很整齐，点缀的绿植也说明了主人的生活情趣。不过这一切黄景瑜都没什么心思欣赏，门一关上，尹昉就搂住了他。  
而黄景瑜的双手只迟疑了一秒，就落在了对方的背上。  
“跟你确定一下，你跟我回来，应该不是真的想喝茶的吧？”两个人沉默地抱了一会儿，尹昉的声音从他胸口闷闷地传出来。  
“……不是。”黄景瑜不知道是由于有一阵没说话嗓子发干还是由于紧张，声音有点哑，“但是，我……嗯……没有这方面的……经验。”一句话断断续续的说完，感觉耳朵发烫。  
尹昉也笑出了声，抬起埋在他胸口的脸，踮起脚，用黄景瑜刚才在车上就想品尝的双唇贴住了他的嘴，没有更多的动作，就这样贴着说：“尹老师教你啊。”  
黄景瑜没想过尹老师是这样的尹老师，感觉一下子自己也好像酒精上头，掉进了什么绵绵软软的陷阱。他张开嘴迎过送上来的舌头，把舌头探入对方口腔，划过陌生的上颚，引得怀里的人轻轻一颤，脑海中最后的念头只剩下：和他接吻的感觉，好像比预想中更好。  
到底不是真的喝醉，抱着吻了一阵之后，两人还是清醒地先后进浴室洗漱了一番。尹昉想的是，毕竟对方没搅过基，还是得给他个打退堂鼓的机会。而在他之后，对着满室雾气，黄景瑜想的却是，第一次表现，得做好准备好好发挥……

说教还是教了，坐在黄景瑜身上时，尹昉一只手撑着对方结实的腰腹，趴伏着跟他接吻，一只手向后按在后辈搂着他腰的手上。色情地把五指插入他的指缝间，然后缓慢地带着他的手慢慢在肌肤上滑动，下移，停在了自己略带凉意的臀部。唇舌间的水声越来越明显，整个卧室都弥漫着欲望的气息，尹昉抓着年轻人比自己大一圈的手掌，往下按了按，让对方的手指陷入了饱满的臀肉之中。而指尖，刚刚好碰到他刚才清理过的入口。敏感的部位像是含羞草一样，被触碰到之后，紧张地收缩了一下。黄景瑜觉得好像自己全身的神经都集中在了手指，他有点好奇似的往前探了探手指，润滑剂因为刚才收缩略略流出了一点，却方便了他的动作。只是很缓慢很轻柔的试探，就让比自己大六岁的前辈一下失去力气似的趴倒在他身上。好不容易分开的嘴唇，对着他的脖颈急促地呼气，烫得黄景瑜喉结一抖。  
当黄景瑜探入后穴的手指从一根变成两根时，尹昉抓着他的手早已被刺激地垂了下来，虚虚地抓着年轻人的手腕，不知道是想让他更慢一点还是想让他更用力擦过能带来快感的位置。  
因为事先的扩张和足够的润滑剂，那里很快就适应了成年男人手指的抽插，趴伏的姿势让年轻人能清晰地看见浅色穴口被他手指撑开的画面，从洗澡时就硬挺起来的下身不知道什么时候被年长的前辈握在手里，过于傲人的尺寸无法被完全握住，但对方灵活的指尖却总是能使他比上一秒更硬几分。黄景瑜侧过头，含住了面前涨红的耳朵，说：“我想进去。”  
直起身子的瞬间，手指和后穴脱离时发出了非常轻微的声音，虽然膝盖发软，但尹昉还是努力跪坐在黄景瑜腹间。手朝后，握住刚才被他玩弄许久的硕大性器，抵在微微张开的穴口，然后一边往自己身体里塞，一边慢慢地往下坐。这个体位对受方来说很吃力，但黄景瑜却觉得，感受着最敏感的部位，被动带入一个又紧又暖的极乐之处，更考验他引以为豪的自制力。  
尹昉做了几次深呼吸，额头都滴下汗珠才把身下人的性器吃了大半进去，自己先缓慢地上下摇动了几下，让脆弱的后穴稍微适应了一下这个惊人尺寸的访客。他才搂住年轻人脖子，把主动权交给学生：“差不多了……动吧。”  
像是给人吃了一口美味的食物后，一直让他看到吃不到，等他饿得受不了了，再对他说尽情吃吧。黄景瑜两只手用力掐住怀里人的腰，坐起来，借着对方的姿势，利用他本身的重量，一下把还没完全进入的下体彻底塞了进去。然后立刻就重重地插了几下。  
“啊——！”太过迅速而强烈的刺激，让尹昉一下子挺直了腰板，脖子也不由自主地仰起，喊出了声。但颤颤巍巍挺立的性器却告诉年轻人，他的身体并没有因此感到超出快感的痛楚。于是更加放心地挺动腰胯，把人狠狠地钉在自己身上。  
好不容易习惯了年轻人的节奏，做老师的终于喘匀了气，重新坐直了身体，在颠簸的顶弄中开始缓缓摆动腰部，试图帮对方找到对的那一点。一只手捋动着下身，一只手牵着黄景瑜的手放到自己的胸前，用气音低声说：“摸这里。”  
一个指令，一个动作，黄景瑜用略粗糙的指腹轻捻着红色的凸起，没想到他刚捏动，性器埋入的后穴就被刺激得收缩了两下，又给他带来了新的快感。像是发现了什么机关，他立刻食髓知味地两只手都揉弄起对方的乳头。食指和拇指甚至拉扯起那个脆弱的本来不被注意的地方。当尹昉不经意的一个扭腰，使体内发烫的肉茎擦过敏感点时，突然变高亢的呻吟和内壁的紧缩，终于让年轻人举一反三地反应过来，这就是能让他得到最大快感的地方。接下去也就没了老师再发挥的余地，舌头被衔住亲吻，胸前两点被玩弄着，内壁上的凸起被狠狠顶弄……爽得双手紧紧抓着黄景瑜的背，脚趾也蜷了起来。没能坚持太久，黄景瑜蜜色的胸前就被对方白浊的体液打湿。  
不应期的休息喘息，埋在他体内的那根却舍不得抽出，黄景瑜探下双手挤弄着臀肉。尹昉觉得全身都被这个人玩了一遍似的，但是自己引入室的狼，也只能自己喂饱了……他翻下身，仰卧在床上，脚勾了勾对方的腰眼。就被压倒重新插了进来，刚才作乱的脚也被架上了肩头，随着一下下的抽插颠动。  
这个姿势更方便黄景瑜随着自己的心意肆意顶弄了，他低着头看着身下被他干得只能发出呻吟的人，只觉得对方的眉眼嘴唇，无一处不合心意。喘息间露出的牙齿舌尖，让他只看一会儿就忍不住低下头去亲吻。自己下身和对方肉体碰撞接触时的响声，口舌纠缠的声音，在他耳边和彼此的心跳混成一片，激动的情绪无法宣泄，只好更深更重地通过性器传达给对方。  
等到最后年轻人抽出青筋暴涨的下体，射在尹昉大腿上时，后者已经被他做得手指都不想抬起。抱着对方进浴室，拉着他的手又放了一炮，才冲洗干净彼此，相拥着睡去……

两个人没有告白，没什么特殊的仪式，就这么默契地确认下了情侣关系。两位金牌中介，日常依旧是忙得鸡飞狗跳，却也会时不时抽空约好一起到尹昉家做饭，当然也会滚床单。  
恋爱后的黄景瑜对着尹昉，多了一点大男孩式的幼稚，微信上分享过去的冷笑话总是又冷又过时。不过爱情的滤镜，让尹昉每次看到还是会一边嫌弃一边抿着嘴笑半天……而在公司里，两人因为不同组，关系看不出什么明显改变。倒也有同事开玩笑说：“小黄怎么最近好像都不太怼尹老师啦！”黄景瑜突然被点名，平时对着客户天花乱坠跑火车的舌头像打结了似的“呃……”了一会儿也没说出个所以然，在一旁的尹昉只好走过去解围：“上次大客户输给我了，我给他好好‘上了一课’，现在小黄比较服气了，是不是？”黄景瑜先是木木地点了点头，然后才反应过来似的，挥了挥拳头，反驳道：“才不是！下次会赢回来的！”有点傻气的样子看得同事跟尹昉笑成了一团……  
而尹昉被客户送礼的光环依旧耀眼，那个大客户的健身房开张后的某天，尹昉在茶水间看到黄景瑜一个人在那儿冲奶茶，走进去把老板送的健身卡塞进了对方衬衣口袋，小声说：“送你，每周抽空去锻炼锻炼，别光顾着加班了。最近听说了一句话，觉得可以送给你——”看见黄景瑜老实点着头，尹昉拍了拍口袋的位置，顺势揉了一把，“练胸不练腿，迟早变阳痿。”没等黄景瑜发作，他就笑嘻嘻地迅速溜了……而被留在茶水间的某人，看着自己刚刚泡好的奶茶，不知道自己是该投诉被职场性骚扰，还是该忧心被对象嫌弃身材。最后，他咬牙切齿地在心里发狠誓：以后有的是机会让你见识我会不会变阳痿！


End file.
